


That's What They Said in 1776

by Klokkenspel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is sad, Fourth of July, Gen, Historical Hetalia?, July 4th, Revolutionary War, The ending is kinda tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: America is many things.From the small, ramshackle colony who miraculously won independence from the British Empire, he changed over the course of history to become the global superpower he is today. The nation leaves an impression on everyone on he meets, whether it be good or bad(most say it's bad).This is especially evident on the Fourth of July.





	That's What They Said in 1776

**Author's Note:**

> Technically posted on July 3rd because I don't have time on July 4th. No internet :(. Although it might say July fourth, because time zones.

"And that's why my idea is awesome!" America finished, smiling as he looked around the room. The majority of nations had bored, disinterested looks on the faces, and a few still looked at him with disbelief(man, after all these years?)

"I agree with Amer-"

"Shut up, Japan!" Switzerland snapped. America looked at Japan sympathetically. Poor nation, always getting cut off by Switzerland.

"That's a terrible idea. I say we scrap it and prevent America from speaking at these meetings ever again." England said, sipping his tea.

"I agree. That would be very fun and convenient, da?" Russia smiled. America deflated a bit.

"Dude, Iggy. You don't mean that! After all, it's my birthday!" America exclaimed. Though some muttered "congratulations", most other nations all grumbled. America wasn't deterred. After all, he was the hero!

"Yes. All the more reason to shut you up." England said, waving a hand. He drank the last of his tea and looked at his watch. "Good heavens, look at the time. I'd better get going." The former empire stalked out the door.

"Dude! Uncool!" America frowned, and looked around the room. Various other nations were also rushing to get out of the room.

"Here's your present." Russia smiled, shoving a cardboard box in his hand before also heading out the meeting room. It wiggled a bit, and made an odd squacking sound.

"Happy Birthday, America." Lithuania slid up next to hm once Russia was out of sight. America brightened.

"Thanks, Lithuania!" Said nation nodded and followed the last remaining nations out the doors.

America slumped down on his seat once he was the only one left, poking at the box curiously. Eventually, he pried it open, and out tumbled an odd looking bird, which America recognized as a young turkey. Its feathers hadn't all come in yet, and it hopped around the table.

~*~

_"What?" A young America looked up, gazing into the human's eyes._

_Benjamin Franklin sighed._

_"I wished the Bald Eagle wasn't chosen as the national animal." He repeated. "I have observed, on several occasions, how it steals hard-won fish from other birds, and lazily gazes or opportunities to attack other birds in a cowardly fashion. Not a behavior suited for our nation's image."_

_America thought over this for a moment._

_"Well, people are saying the emblem looks like a turkey than an eagle." America mused._

_"A turkey as our national animal, however ridiculous, is preferable to the bald eagle." Benjamin sniffed. "It at least it does not steal and beat up it's defenseless brethren. Of course, this could be avoided of we just choose a non-avian species."_

_"A turkey as the national animal." America chuckled. "Imagine that."_

~*~

America sighed. A myth had actually gotten around that Ben proposed, in all seriousness, for the turkey to be the national animal. Ridiculous, indeed. Russia no doubt knew how exaggerated it was, and saw it fit to mock him with the irony.

He grabbed the turkey and decided to head back to his house. It didn't matter, because Russia was always like that. After all, he had a party planned!

~*~

The usual people showed up.

Canada, Romano, Italy, France, Lithuania, Prussia, Denmark, and Japan, as well as some other nations that sometimes attended for the sake of it.

"England's not here?" America scanned the room, but couldn't find any sigh of the Brit.

"Non. Why are you surprised? He's never here." France eyed Italy, who had somehow gotten his suit off and was running around topless with a flustered Germany following close behind.

"But I sent him an invitation and a voice mail and everything!" America cried. It made sense, but still!

"You do that every year. He's not going to show up, ever." France sighed.

"You don't know that." America insisted stubbornly. After all, no one would ignore the hero!

France merely chuckled, and walked off to approach Italy.

"Kesesese! You're party is awesome, like usual!" Prussia laughed, holding a glass of beer.

"Of course! How could it not be?" America laughed alongside him.

"Probably because I trained you in that war!" Prussia held out his glass for a toast.

~*~

_America looked around. Prussian troops, as well as Prussia himself, were suppose to come in order to train his soldiers for war._

_"Ready to behold my awesomeness!?" A white haired man suddenly popped up next to him. America flinched, but managed not to jump away._

_"Are you...Prussia?" America asked uncertainly._

_"Of course!" Prussia leaned in. "But I see you have much to learn. Lesson 1. Never asked if a someone is a nation, or particular nation, if you are uncertain if they are human."_

_America nodded._

_"Do you understand!?" Prussia barked. America actually jumped that time._

_"Yes sir!" He yelped._

_"Good! Now do twenty laps around the camp!"_

_Prussia was a very strict teacher, hard on America. But he was also a great friend, and they often went drinking together after battles. America learned the basics of being a nation from him. How to act around unknowing humans, what he was expected to do, how other European nations behaved and looked like, new languages, ect._

_Soon, however, it was time for him to go._

_"Goodbye." America sniffed a bit, and Prussia waved a finger._

_"Remember what I said." Prussia reminded._

_"Nations, especially men, don't cry in public." America repeated._

_"Good! You'll be just fine. Besides, it's not goodbye forever. You and the awesome me will definitely cross paths again!"_

~*~

Germany appeared just as Prussia finished his beer.

"Welp, gotta go!" Prussia whispered, running off.

"I feel like I must apologize for Italy." Germany sighed, rubbing his head. Italy was currently still running around, now with France chasing after him.

"It's cool." America sipped some coke.

"Still, it is my responsibility to take care of him." Germany paused. "Happy birthday, I suppose."

"Thanks!"

An awkward silence followed. After all...

~*~

_Germany was not a murderous manic, to both America's relief, and a small bit of disappointment. He knew he should be happy. After all, they just won the war, and the nation was somewhat sane and willing to cooperate and atone for his mistakes._

_But it was also hard to be angry at him. America hadn't had contact in the First World War, having left it to the Europeans. But now, after Hitler, he had to get involved._

_And he would have felt just a little bit better if he could justify blaming or yelling or telling Germany how he was a horrible monster, except the nation wasn't. He was in tears, in fact, and it didn't help that almost everyone was giving him hostile looks._

_America could see he was just an unfortunate nation with an unfortunate ruler, who really was sorry(even though, in America's opinion, there was nothing to be sorry for)._

_Wasn't helping your country and ruler what a nation was suppose to do? Privately, America felt bad for him. But he was also a bit angry that he had no nation to blame. No nation was truly bad, only their rulers, and the humans responsible were being executed one by one, which didn't fill the dissatisfaction in certain people's minds._

_America couldn't blame the other nations. After all, they all needed someone to blame, but he just couldn't bring himself to direct the anger at Germany._

_On the outside, he maintained his cheerful attitude, toned down quite a bit for the gloomy circumstances that brought them here._

_Decisions were made, by the humans(always the humans) and America blinked back tears as Prussia, with a still smiling face and dark, stormy eyes, said goodbye to a crying Germany, gently patting his back even as Russia walked closer._

_(Nations aren't suppose to cry in public.)_

~*~

Germany finally walked off, scolding Italy and dragging him out of the room.

America didn't do much for the rest of the party.

~*~

England was walking. He was always walking on this day, unless he was getting himself dead drunk.

_Stupid America, stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid-_

England shook himself out.

"No, this is just any other day." He sad out loud, trying to convince himself. A few passing humans gave him odd looks. He ignored them.

This was that last day of the World Meetings. After that, he could go back to his house and drink his tea and not have to worry about it for the next six months.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

"Hey England, what are you doing?" Flying Mint Bunny flew around him, flapping his wings.

"Just taking a walk, like any normal, other day." England said, with as much certainty in his voice as he could muster.

"Normal day? But isn't it-"

"Just a normal day." England cut off, turning around so he wouldn't see the flash of red, white, and blue that was lighting up the sky. Golly, he'd been out here for a long time. The street was not fully dark due to the lights, but the sun had set.

~*~

_The sun was setting. England knew, even as dark, grey clouds covered the sky and heavy rain poured down, drenching his uniform and covering the ground with slippery, lethal mud. Mud that could trap an unsuspecting soldier as he slept, or eat up weapons and precious food supplies._

_That wasn't his main concern._

_"I want my independence." He said firmly. England's vision became blurry. All he could see was a mass of blue and white, lined with brown and grey that gleamed despite the darkness._

_There was a flash, and he charge._

_What am I doing?_

_His hand was raised. Something heavy rested on his shoulder. His finger was set on cold, hard metal._

_The face in front of him was alarmed, but also challenging._

_Damnit._

_The rifle dropped._

_England collapsed._

~*~

England blinked. Flying Mint Bunny was gone. He stumbled as a loud crack resonated throughout the city, followed by another.

Were the street lights blue before?

He was dimly aware of the humans around him, some giving him concerned looks.

His knee banged against something, and England slumped down against a bench.

People were talking now.

"Just another day." England whispered. The darkness was becoming more prominent.

"Just another day."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Happy Birthday, America. Here's a fic for you.
> 
> 1\. Prussia troops. I didn't fact check this one, but it's canon that Prussia trained America for the Revolutionary War, so there's most likely some form of truth behind it.
> 
> 2\. We all know about WW2.
> 
> 3\. And of course, I had to end things off with England.


End file.
